


troublemaker

by awastedream (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Oikawa is an idiot, teach me how to tag, warning: bad grammar, what's new??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/awastedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wild graduation celebration</p><p>Oikawa wake up with a painful headache, naked and bed sheets was damp with sperm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. he's dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a A/B/O dynamics I just need a name and can't find an original name.

The morning of the graduation celebration

**_10:00 a.m._ **

Oikawa wake up with a painful headache, his mind wasn't clear. He was naked and his body was sticky, bed sheets was damp with sperm and sweat. Seems like he didn't come alone to home after graduation party but seems like the person he come with already left before he wake up which is good because he doesn't even remember that person he fucked last night. He doesn't even remember if that person was a man or woman.

"If I told this to Iwa-chan, I'm tottaly getting a hard punch on my beautiful face." Oikawa thought.

"He would not show any mercy." Oikawa doesn't want to accept but without Iwaizumi, he probably would be lost, he can't imagine Iwaizumi not being his side.kawa thought.

"Not after he told me to stop drinking like 1897 times." Oikawa thought.

His body is too weak to alcohol, he can't handle alcohol at all. Iwa-chan always warns him to not drink because he is way too weak but it's always backfires. Iwa-chan usually treats Oikawa as if he's a little kid, a person you should keep an eye on him or he will put himself a trouble. Act like his mother and Oikawa want to show him he is not a little kid that Iwaizumi should keep an eye on him but as hard he tries to show Iwaizumi, he can take care of himself, he screw up everything, Oikawa doesn't remember how many times Iwaizumi got into trouble because of him. He doesn't want to accept but without Iwaizumi, he probably would be lost, he can't imagine Iwaizumi not being his side.

                                                                                                      ******

"Not being my side." Oikawa whispered sadly.

Starting today Oikawa need to face ugly reality. The ugly reality that Oikawa and Iwaizumi won't be together like old times, he can not see Iwaizumi whenever he wants, Iwaizumi won't be in the house next to his and he won't be in the house next to Iwaizumi's. They are going to different houses, different universities, different citys. They are going to have different paths and Oikawa hates it. He and Iwaizumi was together, side to side since they're born.

They were 5 when Oikawa told everyone he saw an UFO and of course, nobody believed him, no one but Iwaizumi, he didn't even doubt, he believed Oikawa's words. And it was that moment when Iwaizumi become someone so special to Oikawa. Someone Oikawa didn't want to lose. Somone too precious, someone too dear to Oikawa.

Doesn't matter how annoying and stupid things Oikawa talks about Iwaizumi listening him, he complains but listening.

Oikawa knows a lot people misunderstand Iwaizumi because of his behaviour, because of his always pissed expression but in fact Iwaizumi is the nicest person Oikawa knows. Iwaizumi cares about his friends dearly. He would do everything he could do for the person he care. And even for stranger.

Only Oikawa knows the real Iwaizumi. Not that bastard Iwaizumi dated for like a few week in the middle of 3rd year. Absolutely not him!! Oikawa still get mad whenever he remember that guy. One day a guy from their school confused Iwaizumi after school. He was in basketball team, taller than Oikawa by one or two inch, had blue eyes and black hairs. That guy reminded Oikawa someone, someone that Oikawa dislikes a lot. And asked out Iwaizumi with a shaking voice and puppy eyes and moreover in fort of Oikawa. He had nerve to ask out his Iwa-chan in fort of him. Oikawa didn't think that guy had a chance. "Iwa-chan doesn't want a relationship right now" "He only want to focus on finals that coming soon." was what Oikawa thought so when Iwaizumi accept that guy with a sincere smile on his face. A sincere smile that he only showed Oikawa until that moment. Oikawa was literally freeze.

That a few week was as if hell for Oikawa, seeing Iwaizumi flirting with some guy, holding hands, seeing that guy's tongue in his Iwa-chan's mouth. (Oikawa had worst timing, he always walked on whenever they were getting flirty and saddest things is he didn't mean to.) Seeing love bits on Iwaizumi's necks. All of them was making Oikawa furious and jealous. Oikawa, himself wasn't sure why he was feeling like that. In fact he wanted to support his best friend, wish him happiness. Like Iwaizumi always did when Oikawa dated with a guy or a girl. Iwaizumi always supported him. Didn't look at him with different when Oikawa told Iwaizumi that he also likes guys.

Iwaizumi only said "Okay..." when Oikawa told him. Like it's the most normal thing, his expression didn't even change, not even for a second.

Iwaizumi become even more special for Oikawa that moment. More than a friend, more than a bestfriend or a childhood friend. Oikawa not sure what Iwa-chan to him. He doesn't know what he should call him. He is not sure about it since he was 5.

Oikawa only knows, Iwa-chan is way too perious and special and Oikawa is not enough for him.  
  
That's why Oikawa had to support him, respect their relationship. It's the firts time Iwaizumi show an interest in someone. It's the first time he had a relationship, it's the firts time he showed his rare his smile other than Oikawa (or Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Not even some team mates saw Iwaizumi's real smile.)

And it was the point. This is exactly why Oikawa can't support his relationship, because he feels like that guy stealing his Iwa-chan from him, taking Oikawa's place.

When they broke up because that bastard dared to cheat on Iwa-chan with one of his team mate and impregnate him.

It was also the first time Oikawa meet with one of that legendary omegas. Oikawa was known the fact that there is some mans who can get pregnant and they're called "omega", they was rare but they are exist. Oikawa hear most of them hides themselves because how people are looking at them which is understandable because humanity doesn't like the things they don't understand and it wasn't something easy to understand. It's 2016 and homophobia, transphobia, racism still a thing. Humanity still can't accept "diversity" and accept man can give birth as well? Seems like not in this century...

The guy, that bastard cheat on Iwa-chan was a real beauty, he had a body like Iwa-chan, a strong and well proportioned and taller than him by a few inches but his face was a different story, he had green eyes and red hairs, jutting cheek-boned, perfectly shaped nose, that dude was too attractive and hard to believe that he was one of that people. Hard to he's was 3 weeks pregnant.

"It's hard to guess omegas." Oikawa thought.

"Even Iwa-chan could be one of omegas." Oikawa thought and then laughed at his stupid thought.

"Like it's even possible." Oikawa thought.

That bastard keeeeeeeep apologized and beg for forgiveness. But of course Iwa-chan didn't forgive him...That bastard keeeeeeeep apologized and beg for forgiveness but of course Iwa-chan didn't forgive him...Oikawa want to beat the hell out of him when he had nerve to show his ugly face to Iwaizumi after cheat on him and impregnate someone, because of he still had nerve to ask for another chance. But Oikawa didn't have to beat him because it's Iwaizumi Hajime we're talking about, he could beat the guy who broke his heart himself, didn't need anyone do it for him.

When Iwaizumi punched that guy's face, Oikawa was really happy. Like he wanted that punch, Iwaizumi didn't do anything when he figure out he cheated on him, he let him go without any bruises on his face or body but after showing his shamless face again like nothing happened, of course he's getting a fucking punch.

Thankfully after that he didn't show up again and Iwa-chan get over him....He was hurt for sure but Iwa-chan wasn't in love with him, he told that Oikawa after they broke up. Somehow Oikawa was relieved when he heard Iwa-chan wasn't in love with him....

                                                                                                      ******

Oikawa shaked his head, he was still lying on bed, he was lost in thoughts. He get out of bed and take dirty bed sheets with him and put them on washing machine. He opened the water and texted Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Iwa-chan while waiting for the water to warm up.

Graduation celebration was so wild, Oikawa doesn't remember how it did end but because of the way he wake up, he could tell it.

And he wonders how did it end for others. He wonders if something scandalous happened. Like Hanamaki or Matsukawa going home with others. Oikawa can't help but finds it funny. He doesn't want to his bestfriends to break up when they have an annoyingly good relationship but because it's Hanamaki and Matsukawa, them going to bed with different people without being aware something that might.

The water finally warm up and Oikawa step in it. He thought of Iwa-chan, Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

It was the another thing that makes him; mad, sad and angry.

Oikawa is going a different university, a different city but three of them are going the same university, city and even the same house. It's only Oikawa who left behind. Iwaizumi wanted to study medicine, he wanted to be a pediatrician and Matsukawa and Hanamaki wanted to study law, they wanted to be lawyers which is perfect job for them. Those two would be great lawyers. So they're has to go an university that medicine and law is their best. And Oikawa wanted to become a pro volleyball player and he had to go a different university than them. And University that sport is their best.

Three of them will be together and live their university life happily and Oikawa have to live his university life in a university that also Ushikawa is in it. Oikawa will sure have a tough university life. Why he can't have it easy for once?

"May be because you're an asshole!" Oikawa could hear Iwa-chan saying this. He could hear his voice in his mind.

He wanted to stay in high school more. He wanted to go back to his high school life already and it only ended yesterday.

Oikawa sighed and let the water warm his body.

                                                                                                      ******

A few weeks later.

  
Oikawa finally get used to his new house, his new street, his new city but not his new "school." Oikawa is someone easy to get along, he could get along with people if he wants. And he liked some of his mates, they was no an Iwa-chan for sure or even Makki and Mattsun. There was a guy that heared that he's from Nekoma.  
named Tetsuro Kuroo which is Oikawa liked a lot and spend most of his time with. Kuroo reminds me of Makki and Mattsun.

It's been only a few weeks but Oikawa already missed them so much. Oikawa already missed his Iwa-chan so much. Calls and text wasn't enough. He wanted to see Iwa-chan.

But he had to take a 10 minute long train trip and 20 minute walk if he want to see him and for now he didn't have that much free time.

He was lying on his black couch and thought of old times, times that they were so little. Lately Oikawa was losing himself thoughts, thoughts of old times and it makes him feel like an old man. Oikawa wonders if that's how Iwa-chan always feels.

He giggled.

**_To: Iwa-chan._ **

Miss you. ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

                                                                                                      ******

_ Graduation celebration night. _

Iwaizumi knew it that night won't end up well the minute Hamaki suggest to go to a club for celebration. And reject aggressively but as usually nobody care to listen him. He wasn't drinking not because he can't handle alcohol on the contrary Iwaizumi was good with alcohol, he wouldn't get drunk easily but someone have to stay sober and take care of things if things turn into a mess and which is most likely because Oikawa is with them, Iwaizumi always warn Oikawa about alcohol and how things becomes messy when he gets drunk but Oikawa never listen to him. Iwaizumi knows he treats Oikawa like a child, like his mother but he can't stop himself. Oikawa always put himself in trouble and Iwaizumi is the one who have to care of him. Iwaizumi wonders if Oikawa could survive if Iwaizumi is not his side. Iwaizumi wonders if he makes Oikawa weak.

 _"Seems like your child is looking for trouble."_ said Hanamaki. He looked like he can not even stand by himself.

Iwaizumi look for Matsukawa. He was talking with bartender.

_"Hey."_

He touched his shoulder.

 _"Take Hanamaki to home, he can't even stand anymore."_ said Iwaizumi.

 _"What about you?"_ asked Matsukawa. He looked more sober than the other two.

 _"Why do you even ask?"_ asked Iwaizumi.

He looked at Oikawa.

 _"I'll take care of that trash."_ said Iwaizumi. He sighed. Wonders if there will be a day Oikawa will be the one take care of everything.

"Maybe when hell is frozen." Iwaizumi thought.

                                                                                                      ******

If Oikawa is drunk then there is trouble.

Iwaizumi had no idea how to solve things when he saw Oikawa shamelessly flirt with a girl in front of her-goddammit-boyfriend.

Iwaizumi had no idea how to solve things when he saw that -goddammit-boyfriend was taller and bigger than him. Fighting wasn't option if Iwaizumi didn't want to some bruises on his body. (He absolutely didn't want.) Iwaizumi never run from a fight but didn't want to go into a fight that he will lose. He is not stupid. (Well, he is stupid or else how could explain why he still with Oikawa after he bring that trouble for him.) Correction; he is not that stupid.

Iwaizumi took a deep breathe and go their side. Boyfriend looked even bigger when he got closer.

He grabbed Oikawa's arms. With force. Didn't give a damn if it's hurts.

 _"Time to go, Shittykawa."_ said Iwaizumi.

_"I apologize on his behalf."_

_"That trash can't handle alcohol at all and does stupid things."_ said Iwaizumi, nicely.

He try to drag Oikawa with him. But of course that asshole wasn't make things easy for Iwaizumi.

_"Don't apologize for me, Iwa-chan."_

_"I'm not a child."_ said Oikawa.

Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi away.

"I'll kill you." Iwaizumi thought.

Oikawa looked at the boyfriend. He was taller than Iwaizumi but was the same height with Oikawa.

Oikawa put his arms on boyfriend's shoulder.

"Oh god! His new target." Iwaizumi thought.

_"I don't think he's mad to me, Iwa-chan."_

_"I think he's mad to this girl because I give all my attention to her."_

_"Don't worry, there is enough Oikawa for everyone."_ said Oikawa and kissed the boyfriend on his lips.

Jokingly but seems like the boyfriend didn't like that joke.

Iwaizumi shaked his head.

"I only wanted to celebrate my graduation." Iwaizumi whispered.

He was about to puch Oikawa. Which is understandable, which is something Oikawa deserved.

A part of Iwaizumi wanted to let that boyfriend beat Oikawa but if Oikawa some bruise on his ugly face, he would cry and his crying face is uglier.

Plus although he doesn't go into a fight that he will lose, he can't sit and watch his bestfriend getting beat. (Even if he wants)

So he got between them and that puch hit Iwaizumi's face.

                                                                                                      ******

Drunk Oikawa is dangerous.

Lucky Iwaizumi could go out of bar with only a punch and he could even able to puch that big guy. And for Oikawa, as usual he doesn't even have a scratch but his favorite shirt was covered with red wine... Iwaizumi hoped he would not have to listen complain about it.

And Iwaizumi was mad about how Oikawa won't remember anything. Won't remember him getting punched because of him. Cause when Oikawa gets too durnk he doesn't remember anything the next morning

After drinking numerous beer and sake, he could not even move his fingers. Iwaizumi put Oikawa arms on his shoulder, Iwaizumi have to carry him until they go to his house. But it wasn't the first time Oikawa was getting that drunk whenever Oikawa break ups with his boyfriend or girlfriend he gets drunk and act like it's end of the world and Iwaizumi already get used to it.

Thankfully his new house was close to the club. Iwaizumi take Oikawa's keys from his the pocket of the jacket and opened the door. He drag him to his bedroom and pushed him to bed. Took his shoes and his favorite shirt off. He go to bathroom and put his shirt on washing machine. And back to his bedroom with a glass of water and a medication for headache he put them on bedside table.

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa's sleeping face for a while, from tomorrow Iwaizumi could not see Oikawa easily, whenever he wants. From tomorrow they will their separate ways. From tomorrow Iwaizumi didn't have to care of Oikawa. Iwaizumi felt so lonely. He felt like crying. He didn't guess staying away from that trash would make him that lonely.

When Iwaizumi was about to leave, Oikawa grabbed his hands and pulled Iwaizumi to bed.

 _"Are you finally awake?"_ asked Iwaizumi.

Oikawa was slipping his fingers inside of Iwaizumi's shirt.

_"Oikawa!!"_

_"Quit joking around."_ said Iwaizumi.

Oikawa didn't listen. Oikawa didn't hear.

He was kissing and sucking Iwaizumi's neck.

_"TOORU!!"_

_"STOP."_ Iwaizumi yelled.

Oikawa didn't listen. Oikawa didn't hear.

It was pointless. Oikawa wasn't himself and without using force he won't stop. He already slipped his hand on Iwaizumi's boxer, he was touching him.

"Getting all lively now."

"It wold be useful when you did while I was carring you to home." Iwaizumi thought.

He was about to push him away but Oikawa grabbed his wrists this time, strongly. Iwaizumi almost every time forgets how strong is Oikawa. He looked into Iwaizumi's eyes. "I'm not letting you go." his eyes were saying.

 _"Iwa-chan."_ Oikawa whispered in his ear, genlty.

Oikawa kiss his right ear and lick it, Iwaizumi's ear was full of Oikawa's saliva. Then he bited him, leave bites all over his body.

"Bastrad" Iwaizumi thought.

But he didn't do anything to stop him. Like hell he could do after he whispered his name like that. Like hell he could do after Oikawa touched him like that. His body was more honest, it was already shaking with pleasure, already wanting more, yearing for more.

Iwaizumi always wanted this. Always dreamed this. But he didn't have guts to say it loud.

 _"Hajime."_ Oikawa called his name again while sucking his nipples, while touching his lower half.

"Why?"

"Why is he calling my name?"

"Is he awake? Is he awake and knows what's he is doing?" Iwaizumi asked to himself.  
Iwaizumi looked Oikawa's face, his eyes.

"No..."

"He is not awake..." Iwaizumi thought.

"Did he want to have sex with me?"

"Did he dreamed me?" Iwaizumi asked himself.

"No..."

"He didn't..."

"He will never.."

"It's impossible."

"To him I'm only his bestfriend." Iwaizumi.

"And I'm betraying him."

"I'm betraying the trust he has for me."

"I'm letting him to do me."

"Letting him do whatever he wants just because I always dreamed this. I always wanted this."

Iwaizumi laughed

 _"I'm the one who can't survive without him."_ said Iwaizumi. Loudly.

Oikawa already didn't hear him...

                                                                                                      ******

When show was over, Iwaizumi was a mess, his face was aching because that damn punch, his body was aching the trash sleeping next to him was too roughly. Their sperm was all over Iwaizumi's body and that shitty head came inside him.

Iwaizumi carefully got up out of bed, he could feel Oikawa's cum sliding between his legs..  
  
He looked at the clock; 09:36 a.m.

Iwaizumi need to take a shower but he didn't have time. He already stayed too much. He took his messy trown up clothes on the floor and dressed quickly...Then take back full glass of water and medicine, put them back. Then go back to bathroom and trown it on the floor.

No one of person Oikawa brought to home wouldn't do it. Only Iwaizumi would and if Oikawa see it, he would get it. He would get the person he fucked last night was his bestfriend and didn't do anything to stop him although he saw sober.

No proof of Iwaizumi was at there last night.

"Great." Iwaizumi thought.

                                                                                                      ******

Forget about sitting Iwaizumi wasn't even able to walk.

"Is that my punishment?" Iwaizumi thought.

All he wanted was go to his bed and sleep.

                                                                                                      ******

When he was finally in front of his house door. Iwaizumi relieved, he opened the door. 

Matsukawa was standing half naked and holding a cup of coffee. House was full of smell of coffee. It was a relaxing scent.

_"Coming home now?"_

_"Oikawa sure loves to trouble you."_ said Matsukawa. He wanted to tease Iwaizumi a little but Iwaizumi was all powerless.

He stumbled and Matsukawa hold him.

_"Wow!!"_

_"Are you okay?"_ asked Matsukawa. With a worried face.

_"I..."_

_"I'm okay.."_ said Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi looked at Matsukawa.

_"Last night,"_

_"I didn't go with Oikawa, okay?"_

_"If he asks you about it, you don't know anything."_ said Iwaizumi.

 _"Why?"_ asked Matsukawa. Not because he was curious about it but because he is worried about Iwaizumi but he can't say it, Iwaizumi can't say it loud.

 _"Please, do what I say."_ said Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi saying "please" was such a rare thing.

 _"Fine."_ said Matsukawa. To be pushy on this issue will only hurt Iwaizumi. Matsukawa can see it so he won't open his mouth.

" _Do you want me to carry to your bed like a princess?"_ asked Matsukawa. With a grin on his face.

_"Don't dared it."_

_"Hanamaki can't find another boyfriend easily."_ said Iwaizumi. He try to laugh.

                                                                                                      ******

When he was finally in his bed, he can't stop but think about last night. Think about Oikawa's fingers, his lips, his touch.

He repeated everything on his mind over and over again. He didn't even realize when he start to crying, tears roll down his eyes one after another.

"When Oikawa gets too durnk he doesn't remember anything the next morning." Iwaizumi thought


	2. dirty mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa-chan is too weak.

_Later on the next morning_

It was around 16:34 p.m. when Iwaizumi wake up. The house was quiet and this means Matsukawa and Hanamaki wasn't at home. He slowly get out of bed, his ass was still aching.

"Bathroom!!" Iwaizumi said. He try to walk while rubbing his ass.

**"That shit head." Iwaizumi thought.**

He can't help but wonder if Oikawa fuck everyone that hard. Everyone he fucked in that much pain.

**"I needed to clean up." Iwaizumi thought.**

Clean his body. And clean his sin, as if water could wash it. As if water would wash his sin.

Cleaning cum from ass wasn't easiy at all which is also why Iwaizumi never let Itsuki (his ex) came inside him. Not even once.

He fingered himself,his ass was hurting but cum was dripping, his ass finally clean.

**"Cleaning cum way too messy." Iwaizumi thought.**

After playing with his ass, he took a quick hot bath. He thought how he should act the next time he saw Oikawa while drying his hair. Iwaizumi is pretty sure Oikawa doesn't remember a single thing. He's only one person remembers that night. Only one person...

And it's good! It's the right thing. Him and Oikawa can not be a thing.

**"Oikawa deserve someone better than me." Iwaizumi thought.**

Iwaizumi never saw himself enough for Oikawa. Forget about being a lover, there was times that Iwaizumi thought he wasn't an enough friend for him.

Only things Iwaizumi could do is act like a mother but he can't project Oikawa like a mother would do.

If he was good enough, then Oikawa would never get hurt or injure himself. If he was good enough then maybe Oikawa could have taste victorious. How winning feels.

Iwaizumi will never be good enough..

When Oikawa told Iwaizumi that he also likes man, Iwaizumi didn't even get his hope up, didn't think there there is hope for him, he has a chance becasue he perfectly knows the fact that Oikawa would only see him as a close friend or even maybe as a brother but not a lover. Oikawa would not look at Iwaizumi with that kind of eyes.

Iwaizumi keep his feeling to himself for years. He hide them for in a locked box but one fucking night he could not control his stupid self, his lower half and now that box is opened and Iwaizumi is not sure how to lock it up again.

                                                                                                                                  *******

_ 2 weeks later.. _

Last two weeks they didn't see each other. They both were busy with try to get used to their new path. Oikawa didn't ask anything about that night. He didn't care about that person. He probably had a lot nights and mornings like that, so it wasn't important to mention.

**"So far so good." Iwaizumi thought.**

The only problem was health.

Lately Iwaizumi feels so tried and has nausea which is unusual because he even hardly get sick.

Iwaizumi thought it's beacue a few day ago, it was heavy raining and he look like a drowned rat. He even had a fever that night. But it's been days since then and he still feels very sick.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki keep told him to go and see a doc but Iwaizumi finds it too bothersome.

He take a vitamin with plenty of water..He was about sleep. It was a hard day for him not only because lessons but house, they need to move out because the landlord had increased the price, good thing is they could find a new circle faster than they thought but they won't be living together anymore. Well at least Iwaizumi won't be with them, they could not find another big circle like that but they close to each other. Very close.

He take a vitamin with plenty of water. It was a hard day for him, his lessons was too damn difficult, he was feeling like shit all day and as this was not enough he needs to pack up because they needs to move out in one week because their beloved landlord suddenly decided increased the rent and the rent was too much for them, they didn't want to move out because their place was close their work place and Uni, plus circle was cozy and spacious but this is probably why their landlord has increased the rent. But the good thing is they could find another place faster than they thought, they won't be living together, well Iwaizumi won't be living with them cause they could not find a big place with appropriate rent but their place was close. They will be still close to each other.

While packing his clothes Iwaizumi thought if it's because Oikawa's curse. Oikawa is an asshole but he's an idiot at the same time and has a pure heart and he got too jealous when he hear they will be living together.

Iwaizumi smiled. He missed Oikawa. He missed his ugly face, he miss his annoying voice.

Beeep!

**_From: Bakakawa._ **

_Miss you. ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚_

When Iwaizumi see Oikawa's message, he can't stop his genius smile.

**"Good timing!" Iwaizumi thought.**

Just when he was thinking of him.

**_To: Bakakawa._ **

_Go to bed._

_Shitty head._

**_From: Bakakawa._ **

_So mean, Iwa-chan. ( >o<)_

**_To: Bakakawa._ **

_Don't you have an exam and practice tomorrow?_

_Go to bed._

_Or you will be a mess._

**_From: Bakakawa._ **

_How you even know my program Iwa-chan? Σ(゜ロ゜;)_

_**To: Bakakawa.** _

Shut up and go to bed.

**_From: Bakakawa._ **

_Nooooo_

**_From: Bakakawa._ **

_I don't want to.._

**_From: Bakakawa._ **

_Talk to me Iwa-chan._

**_From: Bakakawa._ **

_Talk to me_

**_From: Bakakawa._ **

_Iwa-chaaaaan_

**_From: Bakakawa._ **

??

**From: Bakakawa.**

(ᗒᗣᗕ)՞                                                                                                                                

                                                                                                                                  *******

Oikawa kept send messages to Iwaizumi but he ignored them and go to bed after he done with packing. He need to move out in the end of this week but thankfully everything is almost done and he is going his new place the day after tomorrow before the week is over. Matsukawa and Hanamaki are already in their new place. They was staying at there for 4 days.

House was empty, quiet and dark, Iwaizumi had a noisy family, noisy friends, he wasn't used to silence.

He fell asleep while thinking about how he will get used to silence..

                                                                                                                                  *******

Hanamaki and Matsukawa come to help for Iwaizumi. Well, at least it was what they told him but they was lazing around instead of helping. Then Oikawa show up. Looking good as usual. His whole look was on point.

**"No human that has desire can reject this man." Iwaizumi thought.**

And got mad himself for having such thoughts about him, for having such a weak self.

But after that night, Iwaizumi kept dreaming Oikawa, kept repeat that night in his mind. He kept satisfied himself while thinking of Oikawa, his touch, his lips, his cock..

He could feel his ears are turning red... He could feel his blood was rising.

**"Dammit."**

**"Hajime"**

**"Control yourself for God's sake." Iwaizumi thought.**

He was happy see Oikawa but could not bring himself to look at that tall man's face that he missed so much because he was too embarrassed..

Then realized the other tall man next to Oikawa. He was taller than Oikawa with a few inch, he was as if a big cat but he has such a cool aura.

_"I'm Kuroo."_

_"Tetsuro Kuroo."_ said taller man and he introduced himself.

_"Hi!"_

_"I'm Iwaizumi."_

_"Hajime Iwaizum."_ said Iwaizumi.

He already like it Kuroo.

_"Yeah.. I know you."_

_"It's such a great pleasure to meet you, Iwa-chan."_

_"You're a legened in our Uni."_ said Kuroo. With a grin on his face. A creepy grin.

 _"What do you mean?"_ asked Iwaizumi.

He didn't understand why he did mean.

 _"That guy."_ He looked toward to Oikawa.

_"He only talks about you."_

_"Iwa-chan is that, Iwa-chan is this."_

_"At first we all thought you're his boyfriend or something."_

_"So it was such a huge shock to us when he told us you two are only friends."_ said Kuroo.

 _"I'm so killing that shitty head."_ said Iwaizumi. Didn't sound or seem like he was joking.

 _"I could help you but if we're catch up I don't know you."_ said Kuroo.

They seemed like already friends.

Then Oikawa come to their side.

 _"What are you talking with my Iwa-chan?"_ asked Oikawa. He put his hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder.

Iwaizumi pushed away Oikawa's hand.

 _"Who's yours, Bakakawa?"_ asked Iwaizumi.

 _"And don't call me Iwa-chan anymore."_ added Iwaizumi.

 _"Like hell I would stop." s_ aid Oikawa. He was sulking.

When Oikawa come here he thought he could spend a lovey-dovely time with Iwaizumi because it's been a while since they saw each other. Because for the first time they didn't see each other that long so Oikawa thought when Iwa-chan saw him he would act more nicely. But seems like he was wrong.

_"Stop sulking and be useful."_

_"There is some box over there."_

_"Help me to get them."_ said Iwaizumi.

And drag Oikawa with him.

                                                                                                                                  *******

Iwaizumi made tea for his friends when they are done and finally move all Iwaizumi stuff to his new place.

 _"Want to go out and eat ramen?"_ asked Hanamaki.

 _"Great idea."_ said Matsukawa.

 _"I'm in too."_ said Kuroo and Oikawa.

Everyone looked Iwaizumi for his answer but Iwaizumi suddenly felt too dizzy, like he could feel the earth's rotation.

_"I think, I'm staying at home."_

_"Somehow I feel so tried."_ said Iwaizumi. He didn't even have strength to talk.

 _"Are you okay, Iwa-chan?"_ asked Oikawa. He looked really worried.

_"Yes, I am."_

_"Just tired so don't make such a face."_ said Iwaizumi.

He felt like dying but he didn't want to make anyone worried, especially Oikawa.

 _"I'm staying."_ said Oikawa.

 _"NO!"_ Iwaizumi declined too fast. Everyone looked surprised.

But Iwaizumi can not handle staying alone with Oikawa. It's too much for his body, too much for his soul.

_"Iwa-chaann." said Oikawa. He looked at Iwaizumi with such puppy eyes._

" **That's unfair." Iwaizumi thought.**

**"I need to be strong." Iwaizumi thought.**

**"Trun down him." Iwaizumi thought.**

**"You can do it." Iwaizumi thought.**

**"You're not that weak." Iwaizumi thought.**

_"Oikawa, I'm going to bed already."_

_"You go with them."_ said Iwaizumi.

_"Hajime!"_

_"I'm staying."_ said Oikawa. With a serious voice tone, with a serious face.

 _"Okay."_ said Iwaizumi.

 _"No human that has desire can reject this man."_ Iwaizumi thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will more interesting (( I hope ))


	3. doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm waiting for you, doomsday." Iwaizumi thought.

Iwaizumi could not even wink his eyes whole night. Like how could he even do it when Oikawa sleeps next to him. Too close to him. He even could feel Oikawa's breathe on his neck. And all his memories about that night kept coming his head. (Like they ever gone.) They kept repeated themselves over and over again...

He looked worse than last night, he felt worse than last night.

**_"I should not let him stay." Iwaizumi thought._ **

For sure, he would sleep better and he would feel better.

_"Wow, Iwa-chan."_

" _You look so...bad."_ said Oikawa.

 _"Thanks, Oikawa."_ said Iwaizumi.

_"No insult?"_

_"Iwa-chan.."_

_"Be honest, what's wrong with you?"_ asked Oikawa.

_"Shittykawa, are you a masochist?"_

_"And don't act like I always treat you badly.." s_ aid Iwaizumi.

_"Fine, fine."_

_"But there is absolutely something wrong.."_ said Oikawa.

 _"There is nothing."_ said Iwaizumi.

_"Iwa-chan. I beg you."_

_"Don't hide it from me.."_ said Oikawa.

He got close to Iwaizumi, put his hands on Iwaizumi's face and look at into his eyes gently.

**_"What a beautiful face." Iwaizumi thought._ **

He shaked his head.

**_"Dammit, control yourself." Iwaizumi thought._ **

He pushed Oikawa away and hit head.

_"Dummy, I'm telling you."_

_"There is nothing."_  
  
_"I just could not sleep because you keep snore."_ said Iwaizumi.

He get out of bed and walk towards bathroom.

_"Iwa-chan, you meanie."_

_"AND I don't snore."_ said Oikawa. Somehow he looked like his pride his broken.

_"Yes, you do."_

_"Shittykawa."_

_"Ask your mother or ex's or roomate."_ said Iwaizumi.

_"I don't believe you."_

_"And I'm not asking anyone anything because I know I don't."_ said Oikawa. He was pouting.

 _"Now you broke my heart."_ said Iwaizumi. With a sarcastic voice.

 _"Then we're the same."_ said Oikawa.

                                                                                                               *** ***

After that talk they had breakfast and Oikawa left not much after that. While he's going he was still pouting so Iwaizumi said "sorry" and Oikawa act like he didn't care about it but Iwaizumi was know the fact that it was wha he wanted and he was happy because he got it.

The next weeks, Iwaizumi didn't saw Oikawa at all. They both were too busy with their own things. Oikawa was busy with his team and studies and Iwaizumi was busy with his part-time job and studies but his studies was alone was making him way too busy. Medicine was more tough than Iwaizumi thought but he's not planing to give up. He wants to be a doctor. Saves lifes. Change lifes. Help people. That's his goal and won't give up no matter how tough is it.

Cause all his efforts will worth it when he will able to save someone else's life.

                                                                                                               *** ***

It's been weeks but Iwaizumi still feels down, he is wakes up having a bad nausea, almost every thing smells bad and he wants to eat everything. If he was a woman he would think he's pregnant but he's a man and it's impossible. Well not impossible for every man but there is no possibility for him to be an omega.

**_"I should stop thinking bullshit." Iwaizumi thought._ **

                                                                                                               *** ***

Sometimes Iwaizumi thinks he's so unlucky.

_"Hajime?"_

_"Hajime, is that you?"_ a tall man yelled his name. A face that Iwaizumi haven't see in years.

**_"God, why?" Iwaizumi thought._ **

A man from his past was standing in fort of him. With that handsome omega and 1-1,5 years old child who looks excalty like that man but have handsome omega's eyes.

Iwaizumi can't stop himself but think. "What a pity."

Omega was alot hotter and handsome than taller man and that child will end up looking like taller man.

 _"It-suki..."_ said Iwaizumi while tammering.

Iwaizumi didn't expect to see him while walking on a street when he heard they move to England before they even graduated from high school. Iwaizumi heard some rumors about them and they weren't good. Omega's family didn't take it well, their only son getting pregnant by another man was too much for them and his father even said "I don't have such a son." At least that was what Iwaizumi hear, he doesn't know how much accurate is those rumors.

 _"How are you?"_ asked tall man. He looked happy to see him.

_"Fine..Thanks."_

_"How about you?"_ asked Iwaizumi.

Omega's eyes were on Iwaizumi. As well as little child's. His mother was carring him.

Somehow Iwaizumi felt so uncomfortable..

_"I'm good."_

_"It's good to see you."_

_"I'm glad you look...good."_

_"You look better than old days."_

_"Even your style is improved."_ said tall man.

_"Is that a compliment?"_

_"Should I take it as compliment?"_ said Iwaizumi.

Can't believe that man is still an idiot.

_"Haha! Yes, yes."_

_"It's a compliment."_ said tall man. With a shameless grin on his face.

Omega was getting more pissed at his husband.

**_"That asshole." Iwaizumi thought._ **

**_"Flirting with his ex in fort of his husband and child."_ **

**_"He never learns." Iwaizumi thought._ **

_"It's good to see too."_

_"And your beautiful family."_

_"Treasure them well."_ said Iwaizumi.

When Iwaizumi was about to go on his way. He felt too dizzy.

**_"Not now." Iwaizumi thought.._ **

But it was too late. If tall man wasn't hold him, he would fall.

 _"Are you okay?"_ asked Omega.

It was the first time Iwaizumi is hear his voice. Was more manly than he expected.

 ** _"How the hell he is an omega." Iwaizumi thought._** He knows being omega was nothing with a person's look or how manly he was but Iwaizumi can't stop his thoughts.

Iwaizumi try to hold something but there was nothing expect his ex's arms. Strong arms. Arms that once hold them tightly. Arms that he slept in many times.

 _"I'm...fine.."_ said Iwaizumi. He try to stand by himself but the minute he left go tall man's hand he almost fall again.

Iwaizumi was try to make distance between from the minute he saw him because he didn't want to omega to get jealous or hurt but at the moment he could not be more sensitive.

_"No, you're not."_

_"Let's go to a hospital."_ said Omega.

Iwaizumi was may be wrong about him, he wasn't feeling jealous. May be he was feeling guilty because he sleep with him when he was know tall man was in a relationship with him.

**_"How bothersome." Iwaizumi thought._ **

Only if he was know Iwaizumi never blamed him. How Iwaizumi was even thankful to him because he wasn't in love with him and if they was continue that relationship it would broke both of them.

_"Let's not make a fuss."_

_"It's not something important."_

_"I just haven't eat anything yet."_ said Iwaizumi.

**_"What a lie" Iwaizumi thought._ **

Since he wake up, he could not stop eating. But for reasons he didn't want to go to hospital.

He knows the fact that he needs to go but don't know why but Iwaizumi afraid to go.

_"Then let's go to a restaurant or cafe."_

_"Where is the nearest."_ said tall man.

And Omega is agreed with him. Iwaizumi didn't want to go along with them but omega wasn't letting him go.

                                                                                                               *** ***

After eating two Nabe, Iwaizumi felt a lot better.

_"You must be really hungry."_ said tall man.

 _"You could say so."_ said Iwaizumi. He felt a little abashed.

 _"Itsuki, take Shou with you and play with him. He is bored."_ said Omega.

 _"I'm still eating."_ said tall man.

 _"Go and play with him."_ said omega. Look at his husband with "don't make me repeat myself" eyes.

 _"Sure."_ said tall man.

**_"Maybe he's learn his lesson." Iwaizumi thought._ **

Omega looked at Iwaizumi.

It was too clear, he wanted to be alone with Iwaizumi. He wanted to talk something about with Iwaizumi and they needed to alone.

_"If it's about past."_

_"Don't even bother yourself."_

_"I'm not mad."_

_"I was never."_

_"And I wasn't hurt." s_ aid Iwaizumi. He was telling the truth. But he was hurt, like of course he was hurt. Cheating is cheating. But everything is was already in past and didn't need to digging it.

_"No. Yes. I mean..I'm sorry about how things happen. I still feel very guitly about it."_

_"But I don't regret it so I won't ask for forgiveness."_

_"I loved him."_

_"I loved him more than you did."_

_"I loved him more than he did love you."_ said omega.

_"I know you did."_

_"To be honest, I never loved him."_

_"I liked him for sure."_

_"But it was never love." s_ aid Iwaizumi. Felt a little guitly.

_"I felt it and that's why I slept with him although he was dating with you."_

_"You didn't love him and even more you was already in love with somebody else."_ said omega.

Iwaizumi didn't expect to hear those words from omega. From a person he didn't even meet until a few hours ago.

 _"What are you talking about?"_ asked Iwaizumi. Try to hide his shock.

_"Don't play dumb."_

_"He always talked about you...In my bed."_

_"It was painful but he needed someone to talk about it."_

_"He was too serious about you."_

_"You were his first love."_

Iwaizumi didn't know it. He didn't know he was his first love.

_"He watched you for a long time."_

_"He saw the way you look at him."_ said omega.

It was getting hot. Too hot. Hard to breathe. Iwaizumi always thought his secret is safe, nobody knows it and now he hears there is not one but two person knows his secret.

 _"Don't know what are you talking about."_ said Iwaizumi.

He won't be easily surrender.

_"Iwaizumi, I know the fact that you're in love with Oikawa Tooru for years."_

_"I know the fact that you're in love with your bestfriend."_

_"And I know how painful is it."_

_"I taste it."_

_"Too painful."_ said omega.

_"But it's not what I want to talk with you."_

_"I want to talk about your body, about your health."_ said omega.

**_"Slow down." Iwaizumi thought._ **

_"What are you even talking about?"_ asked Iwaizumi. He could not keep up with omega. His head was getting too messy.

 _"Iwaizumi...You are pregnant, right?_ " asked omega.

                                                                                                               *** ***

**_"If doomsday is real and can it happen right now?" Iwaizumi thought._ **

_"Excuse me but what the hell are you talking about?" s_ aid Iwaizumi.. With a loud voice.

Everyone's eyes was turned to them.

 _"Calm down."_ said omega. With a smile on his face.

 _"I know it's something very hard to accept but I can tell you are."_ said omega.

_"It's not hard to accept. It's impossible. It's impossible for me."_

_"And what are you, a doctor?"_ said Iwaizumi. Try his best to control his voice.

 _"I'm not a doctor..But I'm an omega and I feel other omegas as well."_ said omega.

_"You can't run away from it forever."_

_"Not even there is a life inside of your belly." s_ aid omega.

_"Don--Don't talk like that."_

_"There is no life inside of me."_ said Iwaizumi.

_"Are you reall sure?"_

_"You know there is something different with your body, right?"_

_"You act different."_

_"You feel different."_ said omega.

" _You don't understand...."_

_"..I can't be.."_

_"Not to his baby.."_ said Iwaizumi.

_"Can't run away from one mistake." Iwaizumi thought._

_"Oh! is it his baby?" asked omega._

Seems like even he didn't expect it. Even him didn't thought there could be anything between them..

 _"I'm going."_ said Iwaizumi.

He made a move to get up but omega stopped him.

**_"So, there is still things we need to talk. Huh?" Iwaizumi thought._ **

_"It's enough for today."_

_"Let me go."_

_"Please."_ begged Iwaizumi.

Everything was too much for him. He felt so tried.

_"I didn't even start, Iwaizumi."_

_"So, sit down."_ said omega.

**_"I'm waiting for you, doomsday." Iwaizumi thought._ **

                                                                                                               *** ***

_"Although we're omega and able get pregnant, we're still man."_

_"Our body is still not made of give birth."_

_"So, it will be a painful road."_

_"Not only talking about physical pain. People will look at you with different eyes."_

_"With disgust eyes."_

_"Your body will change."_

_"You will bleed alot."_

_"You will be always hungry."_

_"But don't eat every time you feel it cause it's really hurt to lose weight."_

_"There will be times that you will want to cut your belly."_

_"But when you hold them, it's all worth it."_ said omega.

_"Even if I'm pregnant."_

_"There is no way I could give birth."_

_"I can't do it."_ said Iwaizumi.

_"Why?"_

_"Is it because people? Your family?"_

_"Or because it's from him?"_ asked omega. Looked disappointed.

_"Yes, it's because it's from him."_

_"Look, I made greatest mistake of my life."_

_"And I can't have a proof of it."_

_"I can never tell him I'm pregnant and it's his."_ said Iwaizumi. With a desperate look on his face.

 _"He...He doesn't know?"_ asked omega.

Iwaizumi laughed.

_"He doesn't know?"_

_"He doesn't remember."_

_"He was drunk and jump on me."_

_"I let him do whatever he wants."_

_"And now I'm pregnant."_

_"How amazing."_

_"He will hate me for sure if he hears."_ said Iwaizumi. Wanted to cry but he didn't have right to cry.

Omega wanted to say something to comfort him but can't say any word.

_"No need."_

_"I don't need."_ said Iwaizumi.

He was about to leave.

 _"Think carefully."_ said omega.

 _"That child is from the man you're in love."_ said omega.

  
                                                                                                               *** ***

Iwaizumi think of thing omega said while walking to his home.

_"That child is from the man you're in love."_

**_"Unfair." Iwaizumi thought._ **

**_"If you say something like how can I give up it. How can I kill it." Iwaizumi thought._ **

He took a deep breathe.

 _"I'm so fucked up."_ said Iwaizumi.

 _"Why so, Iwa-chan?" a_ sked Oikawa.

Iwaizumi had almost a heart attack when he saw Oikawa was standing in front of door. He was looking good as ever but there was something bothering him.

 _"What are you doing there?"_ asked Iwaizumi. Barley could put words together. His hands was shaking.

Oikawa was the last person Iwaizumi wanted to see today.

 _"We need to talk, Iwa-chan."_ said Oikawa. With a serious face.

_**"Give a break." Iwaizumi thought.** _

_"Dumbass, it's so late."_

_"You will miss the last train."_

_"And you have practice tomorrow, right?"_

_"I think you should go now, we can always talk."_ said Iwaizumi While hoping for once Oikawa would listen him and go.

 _"No! It should be now._ " said Oikawa.

**_"Of course, he's not going." Iwaizumi thought._ **

Iwaizumi opened the door.

 _"Come."_ said Iwaizumi.

_"By the way, where have you been, Iwa-chan?"_

_"I been waiting for you hours."_ asked Oikawa.

 _"Oh! Saw an old friend and talked a little."_ said Iwaizumi.

 _"Who's that old friend?"_ asked Oikawa. Raised his right eyebrow.

 _"Itsuki.."_ said Iwaizumi. Carelessly. Didn't thought there would be a reason to hide it.

Oikawa grabbed his arm and pull closer to himself.

 _"I been waiting here for you and you was with your ex?"_ asked Oikawa. With a look Iwaizumi never saw on his face before. Jealous. Real jealous.

 _"He was with his husband and child."_ said Iwaizumi.. He try to push Oikawa away but he didn't let go.

_"So, he's still with that omega?"_

_"Good for him."_

_"He needs to stay away from you."_ said Oikawa.

_"What the hell."_

_"Shitty head."_

_"Are you even hear yourself?"_

_"What's wrong with you?"_ asked Iwaizumi.

Oikawa pull him even closer. They could feel their breaths on their face.

**_"Is he drunk?" Iwaizumi thought._ **

**_"Did he hit head?" Iwaizumi thought._ **

_"Bakakawa, what are you doing?"_ asked Iwaizumi.

_"Iwa-chan, what the hell happened that night?"_

_"What happened on graduation night?"_ asked Oikawa. 

_**"Doomsday, come now. I beg." Iwaizumi thought.** _


	4. memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa wasn't afraid of the answer he might be hear anymore...

Blushed cheeks.

_"Tooru....."_

Red ears...

_"..Too-ru.."_

Flushed lips.

_"..Toor-u..."_

Teary eyes.

_"..To-oru.."_

Hot and sweaty skin.

_"To-oru.."_

Sweet whispers.

Seductively moans.

_"..harder.."_

_"I - need - you - inside - me.."_

Muscled arms.

_"h-a-r-d-e-r.."_

A face Oikawa knows very well.

_"I..love..you.."_

A sweet cry.

A great pleasure.

Feeling too hot.

Too sweaty.

                                                                                                                          ** ** 

Then Oikawa wake up. All sweaty.

_"Fuck!"_

The last time he saw a wet dream was last year of middle school but lately he saw the same dream every fucking night. Since the day he spent at Iwaizumi's house. He saw the same wet dream. And he was fucking him, he was fucking his bestfriend.

 _"The worst."_ yelled Oikawa once again.

And go to bathroom quickly.

Oikawa didn't understand why he keep seeing Iwa-chan in this wet dreams. He never see Iwaizumi in that way. I mean it would be a lie if he say "never." There was times that he had such a great ass and wonder how it would feel to be inside of him. But that's all.

Iwaizumi wasn't even his type. Oikawa liked less manly guys. Guys that doesn't make fun of him or call mean names.

And the thing is his dreams feels very real. As if they are memories not dream. Oikawa knows it's impossible. But those moans, that pleasure, the look on Iwaizumi's face seemed too real.

 _"Forget it."_ said Oikawa.

He let hot water warm his body and wished the water would clean his mind.

Then he wonder how he could face with Iwa-chan without blushing. How he would face without remembering the face he saw in his face.

Oikawa was erect again the minute he remember Iwaizumi's teary eyes, flushed lips.

 _"Must be kidding with me."_ yelled Oikawa.

                                                                                                                          ** ** 

Oikawa was wearing a black hooded and his gucci sunglasses. He didn't want to talk with anyone. He didn't want to see anyone. The erection he had that morning in the bathroom because he remembered his dream wounded his pride way too much. He could not believe how weak is he.

He even cursed his lower half. For the first time.

But although his aura was saying "stay away from me." Kuroo didn't care and sit next to him.

_"Wow, you look like a shit."_

_"Even your precious gucci sunglasses could not make you look good."_ said Kuroo.

Wear a fake worried expression.

_"Are you okay, pretty boy?"_

_"Kuroo, please."_

_"Just stop talking."_ said Oikawa.

_"Even saying please?"_

_"Now I'm worried for real."_ said Kuroo. Jokingly.

He could not see Oikawa like that often so he have to tease him as much as he could.

_"Thanks for worrying about me.."_

_"But I'm fine."_ Oikawa. With a too obvious fake smile.

 _"You're not even near to "fine."_ said Kuroo.

_"Start talking."_

_"You know I won't stop."_ said Kuroo. With that creepy grin of him.

 _"Well, all I could say is it's about Iwa-chan."_ said Oikawa.

Honestly no matter how much Kuroo and Oikawa got close in such a short time, there was no any way to tell him the real reason. He could never say he seeing wet dreams about Iwa-chan for weeks.

 _"Like it could be about anything else, Oikawa."_ said Kuroo.

 _"So there is no way I would satisfied with it."_ said Kuroo.

Dammit. That is part of Kuroo that Oikawa hates the most; He doesn't know when to stop when he is in his mood.

 _"Kuroo. Please. Don't dig it."_ said Oikawa. With a serious voice. A voice tone Oikawa only use when he is really don't want to talk about something.

 _"I'm only letting you for once, for this time."_ said Kuroo.

Then give him a milk bread.

 _"I don't know what's your problem but since it's about Iwaizumi, I could say it easily; don't bother yourself, that guy could never get mad at you."_ said Kuroo.

Oikawa take a huge bit of bread.

**"I wish it was only about Iwa-chan getting mad at me." Oikawa thought.**

**"It would be easy." Oikawa thought.**

**"But it's about the way I'm seeing Iwa-chan." Oikawa thought.**

**"And it's not even close to be easy." Oikawa thought.**

                                                                                                                          ** ** 

It's been such a long time since Oikawa went out and fool around and because his head was mess, he needed to mess around a little. Oikawa promised himself he won't drinking anymore. At least enough to not pass out, enough to remember everything after that graduation morning.

Oikawa had some mornings like that before but if this go on like this he will end up having some health problems. He still doesn't remember the person he spend the night with. And he didn't even look for that person. He didn't ask anyone about them. Matsukawa and Iwa-chan is probably knows about that person but he could not ask them because Matsukawa would tease him about it endlessly and he would get a punch from Iwa-chan for not remembering the person he slept with.

Plus Oikawa didn't want to show to Iwa-chan such a side of him, Iwa-chan is knows that part of him but still he would try to hide.

Oikawa wants to his image to be perfect in Iwa-chan's eyes.

Although he wants a perfect image, he only show him his bad sides.

Oikawa sighed.

He come to that bar to forget about Iwa-chan a little.

He come to that bar for stop thinking Iwa-chan a little.

But all he does is think about Iwa-chan.

He already miss him too much.

The last time he saw him was that day he stay at his house and after that they only talked on phone for a few time but it's not enough. They text each other every single day but it's not enough. Not for Oikawa.

Oikawa still could not get used to that distance between them. He still can't get used to the fact that he could not see Iwa-chan whenever he wants.

_"Iwa-chan was right."_

_"You're really a huge pain in the ass."_

_"I don't know how I could not see it for the first time I saw you."_ said Kuroo.

Kuroo sighed. And take sip of his drink. He wasn't drinking alcohol. Oikawa drag him with him although he didn't want to go out.

 _"Don't call him "Iwa-chan." Only I could do it."_ Oikawa throw a deadly look at Kuroo.

 _"Don't even dare."_ said Oikawa with his eyes.

Kuroo back off. He didn't even expect to Oikawa to get serious something about it.

 _"My bad."_ said Kuroo.

 _"I won't do it. Although Iwaizumi didn't have any problem with it."_ said Kuroo. A grin on his face.

Teasing Oikawa was one of Kuroo's favorite thing to do.

 _"What?"_ asked Oikawa. Looked like he was surprised.

_"Well, when I talk with Iwaizumi. I call him "Iwa-chan" sometimes."_

_"And he never told me to stop."_

_"So I thought there is no problem."_

_"I didn't know it was a nick name that only you could use."_ said Kuroo.

_"Yes. Only I could use it."_

_"Wait, what?"_

_"Iwa-chan didn't stop you?"_

Oikawa waited a minute to think.

 _"ARE YOU TALKIN WITH IWA-CHAN?"_ yelled Oikawa.

Then drawn everyone's attention.

**"The boy really knows how to get attention." Kuroo thought.**

_"Yes?"_

_"There is a problem with it?"_ asked Kuroo. Raised his right eyebrow.

_"Not a problem."_

_"Tons of problem."_

_"Don't talk with him."_

_"Delete his number."_

_"Forget about his existence."_ said Oikawa. Without even taking a breathe.

_"Wow, clam down."_

_"Don't exaggerate."_

_"We only talked a few times."_

_"And texted._ "

"And made some plans." said Kuroo. With a grin on his face.

_"Made plans?"_

_"Did I hear right?"_

_"You two made plans?"_ asked Oikawa. With a panicked look on his face.

 _"This is getting so interesting."_ Kuroo thought.

_"Yes but nothing important."_

_"We will meet this weekned."_

_"That's all." s_ aid Kuroo. With an innocent expression on his face.

 _"Kuroo."_ said Oikawa, dramatically.

Put his arms on Kuroo's shoulders.

 _"There is something about Iwa-chan you should know before you got close with him." s_ aid Oikawa.

Then took a breathe. He was try to make it more even more dramatic.

_"Iwa-chan....He likes..man."_

_"Only man."_

_"I hate to reveal his secret like that."_

_"But I have to say it because you're his type."_ said Oikawa. He didn't even look like he was sorry about revealing such a thing.

Kuroo laughed.

_"What secret?"_

_"I know it very well."_

_"And I know I'm his type."_

_"That's the whole point."_ said Kuroo.

Oikawa stoned.

 _"W-H-A-T?"_ yelled Oikawa one again.

                                                                                                                          ** ** 

_"Stop yelling."_ said Kuroo.

_"You're drawing way too much attention."_ said Kuroo.

Oikawa could not move after it. Oikawa could not say a word after it.

He never thought Kuroo would take an interest in Iwaizumi. He never thought there would be again a person that try to steal Iwaizumi from him again.

**"Steal Iwaizumi away from me." Oikawa thought.**

Why? Why? Why?...

Why he think like that like everytime someone try to get close to Iwaizumi.

Why he can't share Iwaizumi with anyone else.

Why? Why? Why?...

 _"Oikawa?"_ said Kuroo.

His voice bring Oikawa reality again.

 _"So you..and..Iwa-chan?"_ asked Oikawa. It was all he could ask. he could not bring himself to ask more.

_"No. At least, not yet."_

_"But I already like him."_

_"He has a great humor, personality and body."_

_"I really like his ass."_ said Kuroo. With that creepy grin of him.

Oikawa could feel his blood was rising. He want to give him a punch on face and say stay away from Iwa-chan one more time.

But this time he could control himself.

_"Iwa-chan is not a person to fool around."_

_"He is a serious guy."_ said Oikawa..While hoping this would make Kuroo back off.

 _"Who says I'm not serious?"_ asked Kuroo.

Somehow it was becoming a cat fight.

 _"You are not enough."_ said Oikawa.

 _"Again who says?"_ asked Kuroo.

They both could continue this all night long.

 _"I am."_ said Oikawa.

_"Who are you?"_

_"What are you?"_

_"Oikawa, you know there is a limit even for friends."_ said Kuroo.

 _"Best friends."_ added Oikawa.

_"Doesn't change any shit."_

_"Oikawa.."_

_"I wanted to ask this before..."_

_"But are you sure that you're not in love with Iwaizumi?"_

_"No matter how you look, it seems like you're in love with him." s_ aid Kuroo.

Oikawa's eyes was wide open.

 _"NO."_ shouted Oikawa.

**"Hit the right spot." Kuroo thought.**

When Kuroo was about to open his mouth to say something, his phone light up. A message coming from his precious boyfriend;  
                                                                                                                                                                                                          Kozume Kenma

That was meaning Kuroo have to go. Just when things was becoming even more interesting.

**"Dammit." Kuroo cursed.**

_"Sorry, I have to go."_ said Kuroo. Showed his phone to Oikawa.

Oikawa raised his left eyebrow.

 _"Who's it from?"_ asked Oikawa.

 _"Are you for real"_ asked Kuroo. Could not believe his own ears. Never thought Oikawa would be that jealous. He would be that possessive.

 _"Tell me."_ said Oikawa.

_"Fine, it's from Kenma."_

_"Are you happy, now?"_ asked Kuroo.

 _"Vey. Very happy."_ said Oikawa. With a relieved face.

Kuroo rolled his eyes.

 _"You're such a huge headache."_ said Kuroo and left.

                                                                                                                          ** ** 

After Kuroo left Oikawa was much better. That talk about Iwa-chan made him too uncomfortable. He could not imagine Iwa-chan with Kuroo. In fact he could not imagine Iwa-chan anyone but....Who?? Which person Oikawa would okay with? Which person Oikawa would not get jealous?

**"I wish I didn't drag him with me." Oikawa thought**

**"Then my night would not be ruined." Oikawa thought.**

Then his eyes catch a beautiful girl. Not so tall or small. Has long black hair. A pure white skin. Green eyes. She was looking like a doll and she was with a huge guy.

**"Probably, boyfriend." Oikawa thought.**

But this would not stop Oikawa. Of course!

**"He looks more like her father." Oikawa thought.**

Oikawa try to get close the girl but the minute he tried, huge guy grabbed his collar and was about to punch him.

**"Why?" Oikawa thought.**

**"I didn't even try to do anything, yet." Oikawa thought.**

But the girlfriend was able to stop the huge guy.

 _"Stay away homo."_ said the huge guy.

And pushed Oikawa away.

Oikawa looked confused.

**"What the hell going on?" Oikawa thought.**

_"What? Don't you remember anything?"_ asked the huge guy. With a disgust on his face.

Girlfriend touched her boyfriend's arm.

 _"Let's go."_ said the beautiful girl.

Boyfriend want to stay and fight with Oikawa for some reasons Oikawa doesn't know. But he obey his girlfriend.

_"If that tan skinned guy wasn't there that day, you would be dead meal."_

_"Don't forget."_ said boyfriend.

 _"What tan skinned guy?"_ asked Oikawa and touched the boyfriend.

Oikawa wanted some answers even if it would be risk his life.

 _"Don't dare to touch me again, you homo."_ said boyfriend.

Oikawa was pretty sure that he was getting a hard punch on his beautiful face.

But the girlfriend come between them. Give her boyfriend threatening look. It was as if she was saying "Remember who's in the control."

 _"Looks like you don't remember anything."_ said the girlfriend.

She sighed.

 _"A few months ago, you and some friend of you was here to celebrate something.."_ said the girlfriend.

 _"How do you know?"_ asked Oikawa. He was really confused. He wasn't remember anything.

 _"Do not interrupt me again." s_ aid the girlfriend. With a scary look on her face.

 _"Yes."_ said Oikawa with a low voice.

_"I know because you try to flirt with me...In front of my boyfriend."_

_"And that tan skinned guy, you keep call "Iwa-chan" or something like that I believe saved your ass."_

_"That's all."_

Then she slapped Oikawa. Hard. Really hard.

_"Oh and you kissed my boyfriend."_

_"That slap was for it."_

_"Now leave or I won't be stopping him again."_ said the girlfriend.

Oikawa immediately left the bar.. Without even looking back, even once.

                                                                                                                          ** ** 

Oikawa keep think of thing that girl said.

It wasn't making sense.

If he leave with Iwa-chan, how the hell he found that person he slept with? Iwa-chan would never leave him like that.

He would take Oikawa right way to his home and make sure he is okay.

Then, this means the person he slept with that night was nobody other than Iwa-chan?

That night Oikawa sleep with Iwa-chan?

Oikawa shaked his head.

No matter how drunk he was, he would remember if he were slept with his bestfriend.

Oikawa nervously laughed.

 _"It's not possible."_ murmured Oikawa.

Then he remember his wet dreams.

_"They are wasn't dreams..."_

_"They was memories..."_ said Oikawa. His own words made his blood freeze.

                                                                                                                          ** ** 

Oikawa go to train station right after he finished his practice. He need to Iwaizumi as soon as he could but when he arrived Iwaizumi's place, he wasn't at home. He waited for hours.

When he saw Iwaizumi's face Oikawa was happy but nervous at the same time.

 _"I'm so fucked up."_ said Iwaizumi.

 _"Why so, Iwa-chan?"_ asked Oikawa.

**"Why do you look so tried?" Oikawa thought.**

**"Why are you so late?" Oikawa thought.**

**"What happened that night?" Oikawa thought.**

_"What are you doing there?"_ asked Iwaizumi

Iwa-chan's hands was shaking. Oikawa wanted to pull him closer and hug him tight.

 _"We need to talk, Iwa-chan." s_ aid Oikawa. With a serious face.

**"I have things to ask you." Oikawa thought.**

_"Dumbass, it's so late."_

_"You will miss the last train."_

_"And you have practice tomorrow, right?"_

_"I think you should go now, we can always talk." s_ aid Iwaizumi

**"Try to get rid of me." Oikawa thought.**

_"No! It should be now."_ said Oikawa.

**"Like I will let him to do it." Oikawa thought.**

_"Come."_ said Iwaizumi.

**"He back off easily." Oikawa thought.**

**"I really show him that serious part of me more often." Oikawa thought.**

_"By the way, where have you been, Iwa-chan?"_

_"I been waiting for you hours."_ asked Oikawa.

**"It felt like years." Oikawa thought.**

_"Oh! Saw an old friend and talked a little." s_ aid Iwaizumi.

 _"Who's that old friend?"_ asked Oikawa. Raised his right eyebrow.

 _"Itsuki.."_ said Iwaizumi.

Oikawa blood was rising.

Oikawa grabbed his arm and pull closer to himself.

 _"I been waiting here for you and you was with your ex?"_ asked Oikawa.

Hearing that guy's name from Iwaizumi's mouth made him feel too jealous.

 _"He was with his husband and child."_ said Iwaizumi.. He try to push Oikawa away but he didn't let go.

Maybe for the first time Oikawa using his real strength on Iwaizumi.

_"So, he's still with that omega?"_

_"Good for him."_

_"He needs to stay away from you."_ said Oikawa.

Oikawa wasn't relieved but it was a good thing.

_"What the hell."_

_"Shitty head."_

_"Are you even hear yourself?"_

_"What's wrong with you?"_ asked Iwaizumi.

"In my entire life, for the first time I'm hearing everything cleary. I'm seeing everything cleary." Oikawa thought.

Oikawa pull him even closer. They could feel their breaths on their face.

 _"Bakakawa, what are you doing?"_ asked Iwaizumi.

_"Iwa-chan, what the hell happened that night?"_

_"What happened on graduation night?"_ asked Oikawa.

Oikawa wasn't afraid of the answer he might be hear anymore. In fact he wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear those dreams was memories..


	5. wildest dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tooru."
> 
> "Just leave." said Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was trembling like a fish in Oikawa's arms. His face was pale. His tanned skin turn white as flour in seconds.

 _"What are you talking about?"_ asked Iwaizumi. Try even harder to escape from Oikawa's arms. From Oikawa's sight. From his eyes.

 _"I...I know something happened that night."_ said Oikawa. With a calm voice. With a careful voice. He didn't want to Iwaizumi to get scared and try to escape from him even more than now.

 _"What do you mean?" a_ sked Iwaizumi. He still could not face with Oikawa's eyes. He was try to make sure they don't make an eye contact or else Oikawa would get Iwaizumi is lying easily.

_"Please...Be honest."_

_"Last night I go to that bar again and saw a couple that we meet that night..."_ said Oikawa.

Didn't want to mention about his dreams cause it was too soon. Iwaizumi is still trembling, still scared, still avoiding eye contact or any contact.

 _"Oh!"_ Iwaizumi was relieved.

**"He still doesn't remember that night." Iwaizumi thought.**

**"My secret is still safe." Iwaizumi thought.**

**"Our friendship is still safe." Iwaizumi thought.**

_"Yes. I remember now.."_

_"You got drunk and make a big mess and I take care of you.."_

_"The same old story."_ said Iwaizumi. Laughed but it sounded like everything but a laugh.

 _"I even got punched because of your trashy ass."_ added Iwaizumi.

_"And after that?"_

_"Did you take to me home?"_

_"You did right?"_ asked Oikawa. Make Iwaizumi look at his eyes. They need to an eye contact...

_"No! No! I didn't.."_

_"I mean I normally would but.."_

Iwaizumi could not think any excuse.

 _"But what?"_ said Oikawa.

Oikawa touched Iwaizumi's face, his cheeks..Iwaizumi shivered, Oikawa's touch let a brun on his skin.. He wanted more. He yearn for more.

_"Please, don't.."_

_"This won't be end good..." s_ aid Iwaizumi..

He was as if a bird in Oikawa's arms, wanted to espace, wanted to fly away but Oikawa is his both cage and nest...

_"Don't.."_

_"Don't afraid."_

_"Just tell me."_

_"That person was you, right?"_

_"The person I slept with was you.."_ said Oikawa.

It's unbelievable how much Oikawa wants to Iwaizumi to that person. He is even mad at himself for realizing his feelings for Iwaizumi that late. Only if he did before then they would not be in that situation.

_"No.."_

_"Please don't make me.."_

_"You don't understand."_

_"It would ruin everything."_

_"It would ruin you."_

_"It would ruin me_

_"It would ruin we."_

_"It would ruin your future.."_ said Iwaizumi. Tears fall down on his cheeks.

 _"Dummy, Iwa-chan.."_ said Oikawa. Gentley kissed Iwaizumi's head, then his cheeks, then his lips. A sweet and pure kiss.

Iwaizumi start to cry. Probably for the first time he didn't try to be strong one in front of Oikawa. Hugged him tightly.

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"So sorry."_

_"I should have stop you.."_

_"I should not let it happen.."_

_"Then.."_

_"...Then.."_ said Iwaizumi. While crying. On Oikawa's shoulder..

Oikawa wanted to see his face. Oikawa wanted to comfort him. Tell him everything will be ok.. But Iwaizumi didn't let. He didn't let him even open his mouth. He kelpt say "sorry."

Oikawa didn't notice it before but Iwaizumi probably was in love with him for a long time. He was in love with him and stayed with him although he was sleeping around with random people.

Oikawa could not even imagine how painful it would be. How much Iwaizumi suffered because of that unrequited love..

He wanted to give him all his love..All his life. Oikawa wanted to make pay all those years Iwaizumi suffered because Oikawa was an idiot and could not see his true love next to him.

Iwaizumi didn't stop crying or apologizing until he fall asleep in Oikawa's arms. He never saw Iwaizumi cried that much before. His eyes was red and swollen. He didn't have any strength on his legs or arm so Oikawa take him to his bed and lie down next to him. He watched his sleeping face. His play with Iwaizumi's stick-looking-but-actually-soft hairs. And he falls asleep...

                                                                                                                      ** **

When Oikawa wake up Iwaizumi wasn't next to him.

**"He run away." Oikawa thought.**

Then he grab his phone to call him but then Iwaizumi show up in front of door while holding a towel and his face was wet.

**"He is coming from bathroom." Oikawa thought.**

He was looking better but his face was still pale.

 _"Are you ok?"_ asked Oikawa.

 _"No ok but better."_ said Iwaizumi.

**"Morning sickness is the worst." Iwaizumi thought.**

_"Get up."_

_"You said wanted to know what happened that night..."_

_"And I will tell you.."_

_"I will tell you everything."_

_"But promise me.."_

_"After I tell you you will leave without saying a word.."_

_"And won't show up until I'm ready to see you."_ said Iwaizumi. With a blank face.

**"Maybe you would not want to see me after I tell you everything." Iwaizumi thought.**

_"Hell no!"_ said Oikawa. He get out of bed fussily.

 _"I won't make such a stupid promise.."_ said Oikawa.

 _"Then I won't tell you anything."_ said Iwaizumi.

_"Iwa-chan don't do it."_

_"You know I can't survivor if I don't see you."_ said Oikawa.

 _"You did survivor without seeing me for weeks."_ said Iwaizumi.

 _"I think you would be fine with some more."_ added Iwaizumi.

_"You have no idea how hard it was for me."_

_"I can't even breathe without you.." s_ aid Oikawa.

_"Then don't breathe, shittykawa."_

_"Promise me or I won't talk."_ said Iwaizumi.

 _"Why so rude?"_ asked Oikawa. With a faking pouting face.

 _"I'm rude and you would fine with not seeing that rude guy for a while."_ said Iwaizumi.

_"Never! I would be never okay. But I will try."_

_"Because seems like you need it."_

_"For your sake I will try, Hajime."_ said Oikawa. With a serious face. Iwaizumi was too weak to Oikawa's that expression.

**"Don't say my name with that kind of face expression." Iwaizumi thought.**

_"Thank you."_ said Iwaizumi. Forced himself to smile.

 _"Now, please talk."_ begged Oikawa.

_"Yes, it was me."_

_"You and me.."_

_"We slept that night."_

_"You was too drunk..."_

_"And jump on me....At first I thought you was joking."_

_"Because even in my wildest dreams I counld not imagine you would want me."_

_"You would desire me."_

_"You would want to fuck me._ " said Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi took a breathe.

_"Then you did."_

_"You wanted me and it was like a dream come true."_

_"It was something I always wanted."_

_"Always yearned."_

_"Your touch."_

_"Your warmth.."_

_"It really felt good.."_

_"And best and worst part was you won't even remember it."_

_"Only me and my body will remember that night."_

_"At least that was what I thought until last night."_

_"And now you know."_

_"But there is still something you need to know."_

_"Something important."_

_"Something will change your life."_

_"Something will chance our relationship."_

_"Oikawa.."_

Iwaizumi sighed.

 _"Tooru..I'm pregnant."_ said Iwaizumi.

Oikawa was frozen.

 _"What?!"_ asked Oikawa. With a shaking voice.

_"You hear me.."_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"It's your child."_ said Iwaizumi. Tears was falling down.

_"That's why I'm sorry."_

_"I just wanted a night."_

_"For myself."_

_"To remember forever."_

_"But now that happened."_

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"Sorry for doing this to you."_

_"Sorry for doing this to we."_ said Iwaizumi.

Oikawa wanted to hug Iwaizumi and say it's a good news. He's happy. He's happy because they will have a child. He loves him. He loves him so much.

_"Now, please."_

_"Leave."_

_"Tooru."_

_"Just leave." said Iwaizumi._

Oikawa didn't want to leave. Leave him like that. Leave his love and child behind but Iwaizumi needed that distance.

Oikawa walked out just like he promised


	6. ending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on, Iwa-chan!"
> 
> "Don't be that dense.."

**_From: Bakakawa._ **

_Good morning, Iwa-chan. o(≧∇≦o)_

**_From: Bakakawa._ **

_How are you? (ノ^∇^)_

**_From: Bakakawa._ **

_How's your morning sickness?_

**_From: Bakakawa._ **

_How's our baby? °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°_

**_From: Bakakawa._ **

_Take care of yourself and our baby.ヽ(^O^)ノ_

**_From: Bakakawa._ **

_I miss you.._

**_From: Bakakawa._ **

_And I love you._

**_From: Bakakawa._ **

_I will wait until you're ready but don't forget._

**_From: Bakakawa._ **

_I want to see you so badly._

**_From: Bakakawa._ **

_Have a nice day. (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡_

It's been 2 weeks since that day. It's been 2 weeks since the last time they saw each other and since then Oikawa sends 2355 text to him. Daily.

Iwaizumi doesn't know how to react it. He never thought Oikawa could accept the fact that they had sex or they will have a child together that easily. He never thought Oikawa was ready for such a big thing. He never thought Oikawa would be the one who has clear mind.

It's broke Iwaizumi's pride but Oikawa handle it better than Iwaizumi. Oikawa handle everything better than him. And he was even willing to wait until Iwaizumi make up his damn mind. No matter how you look at Iwaizumi was the one at the fault. He was the sober one. He was the strong one. Or least he was supposed to be.

He thought too highly of himself when he was the weak one.  


                                                                                                                        ** **

  
Iwaizumi genuinely smiled when he saw Oikawa texts.

**"He still cares." Iwaizumi thought.**

He still wasn't sure why Oikawa was act like that.

Why he act like he wants to be with him.

It's not like Oikawa is actullay in love with him.

Such a thing is impossible, right?

"He probably just feeling responsible." Iwaizumi keep say to himself.

He loves children, he always want to be a father someday and now his dreams is coming true so the person caring his child is doesn't matter to him.

Oikawa is never really cared whom he is going out as long as they give him love.

Oikawa was hungry for love. He wanted to loved by everyone. And now there will be a person who will love him unconditionally.

That's probably why Oikawa wants this baby.

But still, how can he be so calm about it? How can he be so calm about the fact that he took advantage of him being drunk. He betrayed him and Oikawa act like nothing happened.

Iwaizumi doesn't understand him. For the first time Iwaizumi Hajime doesn't understand how Oikawa Tooru thinks. How he feels and it's cause a great pain in his heart.

                                                                                                                        ** **

Iwaizumi wanted to stay in bed the whole day. He wasn't feeling like getting out of bed, his morning sickness was getting worse every single day.

He threw up everything he eta and he wanted to eat an ice cream but his stomach doesn't seems like will accept anything for now.

Thankfully today was Saturday and Iwaizumi didn't have to go out of bed, he could stay in it as long as he wants. Except he needs to study for his upcoming exams.

He just go out of bed just to take a warm shower and go back to his bed. He was only wearing his favorite black godzilla t shirt and a blue boxer.

When he was falling asleep, the door is knocked. A few times.

Iwaizumi thought it's probably Hanamaki or Matsukawa. Oikawa could not show up because just like he promised.

It took a few minute to get up from bed for Iwaizumi, he didn't bother to get dressed and he opened door.

The face he was seeing absolutely wasn't the one he expect to see;

Itsuki, his ex.

                                                                                                                        ** **

It's been already 2 weeks and Oikawa already had enough and so Kuroo because he had to listen Oikawa's whines all week.

_"Just go and see him."_ said Kuroo. He was already giving him a headace.

Oikawa was talking about how much he missed his "Iwa-chan" since he opened his damn eyes. And Kuroo had enough, he was already pissed because he won't be able to see Kenma this weekend and Oikawa was making his mood even worse.

 _"It's not like I don't want to but you know I promised."_ said Oikawa and sighed.

**"Why did I even promise." Oikawa thought.**

Or why he didn't fake it.

But it was too late to think things like that.

_"Turst me, just go."_

_"He will let you in."_

_"He probably miss you as well."_

_"Plus he's pregnant, right?"_

_"What if something happens?"_

_"What if he needs something?"_

_"Goddammit, Oikawa.."_

_"You have millions of reason to see him."_

_"He's carrying your child, for God's sake."_

_"And he doesn't even know you love him."_

_"If you want him to clear his mind, tell him you love him."_ said Kuroo..

_"But..But.."_

_"No but."_ Kuroo cut off Oikawa's words.

 _"Just go.."_ said Kuroo.

Somehow Kuroo's words was making sense. Oikawa nodded his head and left house in a rush.

Kuroo was happy because they might be finally get shit together but mostly because home was finally quiet and he could focus on his study.

                                                                                                                        ** **

Oikawa was in front of Iwaizumi's door and was holding Iwaizumi's favorite ice cream and snacks.

After Iwaizumi told him he's pregnant, Oikawa googled a lot of things about pregnancy and male pregnancy. In fact he even saw things he wish to delete from his memory.

Oikawa bought Iwaizumi's favorite snacks with him a part of becaue Iwaizumi is pregnant and a part of because Iwaizumi might let in Oikawa for sake of snacks

Oikawa was still standing front of door, he wanted to he wanted to knocked door but he was too nervous, too scared of Iwaizumi's reaction. Whenever he makes a move, he remembers how desperate Iwaizumi looked when he begged to Oikawa go out, leave his house. He remembers how sad Iwaizumi looked. He remembers how broken Iwaizumi looked and he doesn't want to see him like that one more time.

Oikawa took a deep breath and finally knocked the door.

Iwaizumi was speechless. His ex was the last person he expected to see in front of fucking door.

_"Can I come in?_ " asked Itsuki with a gentle smile.

_"Uhmm.."_

_"Yes..Sure.."_

Iwaizumi take a step back.

 _"Come in."_ said Iwaizumi.

 _"Thank you."_ said Itsuki.

 _"I'm sorry for the inconvenience..."_ said Itsuki.

His house was a mess, his clothes and boxers were on the floor, you could see dirty dishes in the kitchen and there was trash everywhere. He didn't have time to do cleaning and now he was ashamed to show his ex his dirty house.

 _"Don't worry about mess."_ said Itsuki. As if he was reading his mind or his face was showing it at all.

_"I really don't have much time and..."_

_"You're pregnant."_ Itsuki completed his words.

Iwaizumi probably looked too shoked because Itsuki felt like he need to explain himself.

_"Dave told me."_

_"I hope it's was okay."_ said Itsuki.

 _"Dave?"_ asked Iwaizumi.

Itsuki grined.

_"My husband."_

_"His half English from mother's side."_ said Itsuki.

Iwaizumi shared an important sceret with the omega but never asked his name. Iwaizumi could feel his cheeks turn into a shade of pink.

" _I.. I didn't know."_ said Iwaizumi.

But now everything was make more sense about Dave's aura.

 _"I can see it."_ said Itsuki and chuckled.

 _"Itsuki...Why did you come?"_ asked Iwaizumi.

There wasn't any reason to be polite.

_"I was waiting to you ask me that since I come."_

_"To be honest I'm surprised me you actually waited that much." s_ aid Itsuki.

 _"Will you talk?"_ asked Iwaizumi.

_"We had a serious fight with Dave..."_

_"It was about you....And the feeling I still have for you.."_

_"Iwaizu-mi...Look I know..."_

_"I know it's wrong.."_

_"I know you are still in love with Oikawa."_

_"I know you're carring his child.."_

_"But I still can't stop loving you."_

_"I swear I thought I forget you."_

_"I thought I get over you."_

_"But since the day I saw you at the street."_

_"I can't get you outta my mind."_

_"Hajime..."_

 

Itsuki suddenly got close to Iwaizumi.

_"Give me another chance."_

_"I swear I will make you happy."_

_"I swear I will take good care of your child."_

_"And if you worry about Dave, don't because he already have give up on me." s_ aid Itsuki..

**"Like hell he wouldn't after hearing the man he is in love with, still loves another person." Iwaizumi thought.**

Iwaizumi took a step back to move away from him.

_"Itsuki.. What the hell are you even talking about?"_

_"It's impossible."_

_"You and Me is impossible."_

_"It was wrong since the beginning because I never loved you."_

_"In fact I used you to get away from my feelings for Oikawa."_

_"You have a great family."_

_"An amazing son.."_

_"A man loves you so much."_

_"Work hard for them."_

_"I saw that day, you love him."_

_"You love Dave.."_

_"The feeling you have for me is a delusion."_

_"Go back to your family."_

_"Dave won't accept you so easily, if you show him you're serious I think he will."_ said Iwaizumi. He hoped Itsuki would back off and see things clear but seems like it won't happen because he made a move to get closer to Iwaizumi once again..

 _"Don't take my feeling as a delusion."_ said Itsuki and grabbed Iwaizumi's wrist.

He was using redundant force on him and this probably will leave a bruise.

Iwaizumi try to shove him but he used even more force.

_"Stop."_

_"Let me go."_ Iwaizumi command but this also didn't seem like affected Itsuki.

 _"Don't talk with me like that."_ said Itsuki.

Itsuki try to get even closer to Iwaizumi but Iwaizumi didn't plan to let it happen. He might pregnant but he is still stronger than him and won't let an asshole do whatever he wants to his body.

 _"Let go or I kick your ass."_ Iwaizumi warned.

_"I don't care.."_

_"I just want to taste those lips one more time."_ said Itsuki.

Even thinking about someone else than Oikawa touching his body, his lips made him feel so disgusting, he almost throw up but his nausea wasn't calming down, Iwaizumi quickly pushed away Itsuki and rush to bathroom.

When he was in the bathroom, he hear ring of the door and then sound stopped.

Then he hear someone yelling. Voice was familiar. Very familiar.

It was Oikawa Tooru.

                                                                                                                        ** **

The _face_ Oikawa wanted to see wasn't the ex boyfriend of Iwaizumi when the door is opened. The face Oikawa dreamed to see wasn't the ex boyfriend of Iwaizumi when the door is opened.

_"Itsu-ki?"_ Oikawa could hardly speak.

Then Iwaizumi show up from his behind he was only wearing a black godzilla t shirt and a blue boxer.

 _"What the hell?"_ asked Oikawa. He could not contol his anger.

The fact that Iwaizumi let in his ex made him so angry.

 _"Hajime, what the hell is asshole doing in your house?"_ asked Oikawa nicely or at least he try to sound nice.

Iwaizumi sighed.

_"Nothing.."_

_"Nothing at all."_

_"He already was about to leave."_ said Iwaizumi.

Itsuki wanted to open his mouth but Iwaizumi made him shut up before he even had a chance.

 _"Just leave."_ whispered Iwaizumi.

He looked at Oikawa. /He already was let in himself and was cleaning mess in room./

 _"It's useless."_ added Iwaizumi.

Itsuki looked defeated and leave Iwaizumi's house.

 _"Iwa-chan..Why your all ex boyfriends are obsessed with you?"_ asked Oikawa.

 _"My ex boyfriends aren't obsessed me."_ said Iwaizumi.

Oikawa bitterly laughed.

_"Don't forget about that bodyguard, bartender, painter and teacher."_

_"They all was obsessed with you."_

_"And there is probably more than them."_

_"You never talk with me about your love life."_ said Oikawa.

 _"Do you really want me to talk about my love life?"_ asked Iwaizumi and rise his brown eyebrow.

Oikawa shrugged. _"Not really but I do want to know everything about you."_

 _"I want you to tell me everything you have been hiding from me."_ said Oikawa.

 _"Do you really want?"_ asked Iwaizumi. His voice was so serious and nervous at the same time.

 _"Yes."_ said Oikawa with a serious voice. He really wanted to know.

_"My past is not innocent as you think."_

_"I'm not innocent as you think."_ said Iwaizumi. His voice was too nervously.

_"I don't want to ruin the image in your head."_

_"I don't want you to hate me."_

_"Think less of me."_ added Iwaizumi. His voice was trembling, his eyes was tearing up.

_"I could never hate you, Iwa-chan."_

_"I could never think less of you."_

_"What are you even talking about."_

_"You're so important to me."_

_"Seems like more important than you know."_ said Oikawa.

He could not believe his own ears. He could not believe Iwaizumi actullay said these words. Iwaizumi has no idea what's he meant to Oikawa. Until now Oikawa keep tell him Iwa-chan is his number 1. The person he trust the most. The person he need the most but seems like his words didn't reach Iwaizumi's heart.

Somehow it broke Oikawa's heart. He doesn't really understand why Iwaizumi doesn't believe his words, his feelings.

 _"You're.."_ Oikawa could not countine his words. It wasn't the right time to do it. Without facing Iwaizumi. He changed his words.

_"You should tell me everything, Iwa-chan."_

_"There no such a thing could make me hate you."_ said Oikawa.

Iwaizumi could barely hold his tears. He wasn't a person easily cry unlike Oikawa, in fact he hated to cry because his father always told him "it's a weakness" "boys don't cry" since he was 5 he hated to cry because his father always look at him with disappointment eyes when there was tears on his eyes.

But because of his pregnancy, because of his wild hormones he became such a crybaby. He even once cry just because water is wet. Plus he didn't need to worry about his father as well because when he will hear Iwaizumi is pregnant, he probably won't want to see Iwaizumi's face ever again. He won't call him his son ever again.

Iwaizumi want to cry even more but he can't break down now.

                                                                                                                        ** **

_"It's was always boys for me."_

_"Girls was cute and all but I could not look at them with those kind of eyes."_

_"I was around 13 when I realized it and as you can guess I didn't take it good. I want to be normal. I want to be just like other boys. Normal boys."_

_"There was some people I had crush on. Older people. Like our classroom teacher, older son of neighbor but it was a pure thing.I didn't imagine myself kissing them or other stuffs. Then I realized you."_

_"We already was friends since 3-4 years old because of our mothers. You was always next to me. Always call for me. There was sometimes that you refuse eat or sleep if I wasn't next to you."_

_"That day was one of those days. You was lost your favorite alien pillow and could not sleep without it so your mom beg me to come and comfort you. I didn't want to come because we had a fight over my favorite video game. You dare to insult my favorite game in front of my face, you was luck because I didn't beat your ass. But your mom asked nicely I had to agree. You cried all night and even made me sleep with you. It was when I wanted to touch your hair, wipe out your tears."_

_"After that day I could not even face you, I could not act normal towards you."_

_"I try to put a distance between until I get over those feeling. Until I see you like before but you didn't stay away, you keep call for me and even because of selfishness, you have hurt yourself. You got injured because I wasn't there to stop you."_

_"When I saw you lying in hospital bed, I thought my heart would stop, then I decided I won't leave again. Doesn't matter how it will painful for me, I won't leave you like that again."_

_"But didn't gusses it would be that painful to see you with other people. I always thought with time I would get over you. I thought I could see you only as a friend again but didn't happen. There was other people for me but you was the only one who sparkling when I look at you. "_

Iwaizumi laughed bitterly.

_"You was the only one who could make my heart beat so fast but you didn't see it, you didn't have any idea."_

_"You keep go out with others, talk about them with me."_

Iwaizumi sighed.

_"It was painful so I need someone else to comfort me, at least comfort my body."_

_"My first time was last year of middle school with a teacher. Before you say anthing you should have know the fact that I seduced him, he rejected me so many times but I didnt give up. I wanted him to be my first because you two had similar facial features. Because it was impossible with you. I wanted someone to be similar. I know this sounds so pathetic."_

_"I had some partners after him, one stand night partners. Partners I don't even remember their names or faces."_

_"I hide them from you, I didn't want to you know I'm gay."_

_"I knew you wouldn't act any different than before if I told him but I would make up things on my mind and I would believe them."_

_"I would hide Itsuki from you if I could but he asked me out infort of you so it wasn't an option and it was somehow comforting, I felt as if I was free from a huge burden."_

_"I try my best to work it with Itsuki. He was a good guy and too nice to me but whenever he touched me I can't help but think of you so when I hear he cheated me and impregnated someone it was a relief for me."_

_"After him I didn't go out with someone else, just had some one stand nights."_

_"Then that night happened."_

_"I was the one who take you home that night."_

_"I was planning to leave after putting your favorite t shirt in washing machine because you spilled red wine and it would cause a stain and you would complain about it forever and bring you water and a medicine for your headache but then you grabbed my hand."_

_"At first I thought you was awake and fooling around, making fun of me but you didn't."_

_"You wasn't awake, you wasn't fooling around, you wanted me, you even called out my name. So sweetly. And I could not myself from falling."_

_"I thought it would be fine, I thought you would notice because you was too drunk and probably won't even remember night."_

_"When everything was over, my body aching so much. But I needed to get up and go back to my own home. It was already morning and in a few hours you would wake up and I didn't want to be next to you. I didn't want to see your reaction before I leave I made sure you won't realize I was the one who took you home."_ said Iwaizumi.

He told him everything and everything he keep hide from him and finally he was free form all his burdens.

 _"And that's why there is a huge stain on my favorite t shirt? Iwa-chan...You could at least leave it in washing machine."_ said Oikawa. He was pouting.

_"You never had THAT nice partner, Oikawa."_

_"It's only me who would do it for you."_ said Iwaizumi.

 _"And that's the only thing you're focusing."_ added Iwaizumi.

He could not bring himself to face Oikawa. He wasn't ready to see the look on Oikawa's face.

 _"Well, well, well."_ said Oikawa. Teasingly.

 _"I could not say I ever thought you had that lively love life..."_ said Oikawa. He was grinning..

Iwaizumi wasn't looking at his face but he could tell from his voice.

 _"Shittykawa."_ said Iwaizumi.

_"Iwa-chan....Everyone has a past."_

_"I mean not saying I didn't get jealous of everyone who touched your skin but it can't be helped and.."_

_"All this time your heart was only belong to me."_

_"That's enough for me."_ said Oikawa. His voice was so sincere.

 _"Jealous?"_ asked Iwaizumi. He finally could look at Oikawa's face.

_"Of course, jealous Iwa-chan.."_

_"Who wouldn't get jealous after hearing the man you're in love with was in love with you but still had other partners._ " said Oikawa.

 _"What the hell are you talking about, shitty head?"_ asked Iwaizumi.

_"Come on, Iwa-chan!"_

_"Don't be that dense.."_

_"I'm saying I'm in love with you."_ said Oikawa.

Oikawa take Iwaizumi into his arms.

_"Hey, Iwa-chan."_

_"Will you go out with me?"_

_"Will you raise that child with me?"_

_"Will you love me forever?"_

_"Will you marry me?"_ asked Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write one or two extra chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading and liking my story.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not planning to make this a long fic but who knows, things never go like I planned
> 
> And I apologize for grammar and other mistakes, I really try to be careful.


End file.
